As I Lay Dying
by BeyondBloodBath
Summary: I mean, isn't it bad enough that I am most likely dying, lying here, but do I really I have to be tortured by some stupid song repeating over and over? It's enough to make me want to die... well, faster than i already am I mean.


AN- Just a little something I wrote while in maths class today

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters; they belong to MGM Television Entertainment.

**As I Lay Dying**

As I lay dying. Huh, reminds me of a song I heard once, but I can't remember what it was called. Sounds Sappy, probably some morbid love song or angsty emo Ballard, why would I ever listen to such a thing? Come to think of it, why would that have to cross my mind now?

I mean is it not bad enough that I am most likely dying, lying here, but do I really I have to be tortured by the lyrics of some pathetic song in my mind?

I mean come on, shouldn't I be reflecting on my great and memorable life and not on the lyrics of a song that an angsty teenager wrote?

I bet Sheppard wouldn't be, no, he'd probably be coming up with some suicidal plan to save the day, and get the gir- wait, Sheppard? Where's Sheppard?

I try to get up but pain lances through my body, it feels like I've been stabbed, oh wait, I did get stabbed. By that little rat Arkem. I told Sheppard he shouldn't trust him, I mean all you had to do was look at the man's eyebrows, monobrow much? Defiantly crow-magnon, and definitely evil.

But did Sheppard listen? No, of course not, why would he, I'm only the greatest genius in not one, but two galaxies!

Okay, so maybe I exaggerated a little with the eyebrows, even though he definitely had a monobrow, there was just something about the man that gave me the creeps.

But that's not the point is it? No, the point is that Sheppard didn't listen and what happened? Arkem the mono-browed crow-magnon man stabbed me and ran off with my pack, what in gods name would he need my pack for? And where the hell is Sheppard? I know Ronon and Teyla are in the village negotiating some treaty, agreement, thing. But shouldn't Sheppard have been back by now?

I know Sheppard finds Ancient ruins boring unless there's something shiny to entertain his tiny military brain, but honestly does it really take this long to scout the area? Come on! All he has to do is walk in a big circle, how long could that take? Especially if scouting means leaving me alone with our 'esteemed' guide Arkem.

Oh no, what if the monobrow got Sheppard? He could be dead or dying and- did I just say what if the monobrow got Sheppard? Great, just great, now I'm losing my mind, this sucks.

I take in a deep breath and wince as the movement causes something to twinge painfully in my side.

I take that back, this really sucks.

I turn my head slightly, getting a nice view of a rock wall and some trees, and more trees…. Nice, I'm stuck out here in the wilderness, fantastic. What I wouldn't give to be back in my lab in Atlantis now, it'd be mu- wait, blood?

I move my head slightly down as I catch a glimpse of red. It is blood, holy crap! I'm lying in a puddle of blood, in the middle of nowhere. I start to hyperventilate with the realization that it's my blood.

My blood I'm laying in.

My blood that's glistening in a crimson puddle on the ground.

My blood, that I would rather prefer not be gleaming in the sunlight, It should be in me, where I can't see it or smell it, much more practical that way, and less nauseating too.

Just the smell of it, the coppery tang clogging the air all around me, ugh it's enough to make you gag. Oh, bad thought, bad thought! Bad Rodney, bad! You are not going to hurl, you are not going to hur- Oh crap, I'm gonna hurl!

I start to gag and try to roll over, that's when the pain hits, in blinding flashes that flare up with every breath, I stop moving and try to focus on anything other than the pain, and not vomiting all over myself, but it's getting difficult, my chest feels too tight. It's starting to feel like Ronon is standing on my chest.

Oh god, I can't breath, I can't breath, this is not good, breathing is good, so why can't I breath, oh god, I'm going to die here on this god forsak-

Calm, okay, calm down, I can do that. I try to relax and ignore the burning sensation in my lungs and take precious oxygen in. Ignoring the impulse to gasp and gulp as that would only make things worse. Imagine the great Rodney McKay, killed by a panic attack, Sheppard would just love that.

Okay so I can breath again, that's good. But I'm still lying here alone, in the middle of nowhere, in a puddle of my own blood, that's bad. No, that's terrible maybe even tragic. Huh, maybe they'll even write a play about it. They should, after all that's wha- wait what was that?

I strain my ears listening… can you really strain your ears listening? Seems like a silly expression to me, who's ever strained their ears? No one that's al- there it was again.

I swear I heard someone coming through the bush, scrub, whatever. There it was again! Oh god, what if it's the monobrow again! What if he's coming back to finish me off! What if-

It's Sheppard.

All I can do is blink stupidly at him. Rodney? I hear him say as he rushes towards me, huh he can really move fast, faster than normal, no human should be abl- huh he's calling me again and tapping my cheek. That's annoying, he should stop.

I stare at him through glazed eyes, he seems worried, I wonder why, oh yeah I got stabbed, right, he's talking on the radio now, funny how I can't seem to hear what he says, I think I should be able t- he's tapping my face again, he needs to stop doing that. I open my eyes to look at him, that's funny I don't remember closing them.

I focus on Sheppard again as he presses down on my stomach, and owe that really hurts, I mean that really, hurts. I take back whatever I said about wanting Sheppard here, he's annoying, with all the face tapping and the pain.

"Stay with me Rodney," Sheppard gasps through clenched teeth, and what do you know I can hear again. "You're gonna be fine Rodney, just stay awake, Just stay with me." Sheppard says, "The jumper will be here soon."

I smile slightly at him as my eyes travel past him and up to the sky, It's a nice sky… pretty, and as everything starts to fade around me, I see the outline of a jumper soaring over head, and I relax, knowing that I will be fine.

FIN

Thanks for reading

Hope you liked it

Yay! It's been revised!!

Isn't that great! lol


End file.
